


Versuchung

by Liana102



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, F/M, Seduction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana102/pseuds/Liana102
Summary: Versuchung eines Dämon





	Versuchung

**Author's Note:**

> Rechtschreibung ist bei mir schrecklich. Nur als Vorwarnung.

Sein Blick wandert an ihr hinunter.  
Heiß, verlangend.  
Feurig glühen seine Augen,  
verschlingend und voller stiller Versprechen.

Langsam nähert sich sein Mund dem Ihren.  
Heißer Atem steift ihre Lippen.  
Näher und Näher.  
Zentimeter werden zu Millimeter.

Unsicher schluckt sein Opfer.  
Schnell zuckte ihre Zunge hervor.  
Befeuchtete die trockenen bebenden Lippen.  
Soll sie fliehen oder warten?

Sie weiß es nicht.  
Angst und Verlangen kämpfen in Ihr.  
Sie verspannt sich noch etwas mehr.  
Heiße Schauer lassen ihren Köper erzittern.

Wann immer sein warmer Atem sie trifft.  
Und sich mit dem seinen vermischt.  
Arme umfangen Sie.  
Ziehen sie näher an seine Brust.

Nur Millimeter trennen sie noch.  
Sein Duft steigt in ihre Nase.  
Benebelt und betört sie.  
Weckt etwas animalisches in Ihr.

Sein Blick wird drängender.  
Er wird die letzte Entfernung nicht überwinden.  
Es ist ihre Wahl.  
Ihre Versuchung.

Langsam fangen seine Hände an über Ihren Rücken zu wandern.  
Streichelnd, zart, verführend.  
Versuchend zum letzten Schritt zu locken.  
Ihr an Gott gegebenes Versprechen zu brechen.

Mit seiner Nase streift er leicht die Ihre.  
Wandert langsam an ihrer Wange entlang.  
Sein Atem streift erneut ihre Haut.  
Sie kann seinen Geschmack fast schmecken.

Noch immer hält sein feuriger Blick den Ihren gefangen.  
Nicht in der Lage sich aus diesem zu befreien.  
Was soll Sie tun?  
Immer wieder geisterte die Frage durch Ihren Kopf.

Plötzlich erklang das Leuten einer Glocke.  
Durchbrach den gewobenen Zauber.  
Wut blitzte in seinen Augen auf.  
Er hatte versagt.

Mit einem Fluch löste er sich von ihr.  
Die Zeit war um.  
Seine Zeit auf Erden fast verbraucht.  
Es war ihm nicht gelungen rechtzeitig ihre Seele zu verführen.

Verwirrt musterten Ihre Augen ihn.  
Doch noch immer stand eine tiefe Sehnsucht in Ihnen.  
Vorsichtig streckte sie Ihre Hand in seine Richtung.  
Nicht verstehend warum er unterbrach.

Bei ihrem Anblick musste er ein böses Lächeln unterdrücken.  
Vielleicht hatte er doch nicht versagt sondern nur verzögert.  
Ihre Seele würde ihm gehören.  
Nur nicht heute Nacht.

Für heute war Sie gerettet.  
Und dennoch verloren.  
Er schenkte ihr ein letztes sanftes Lächeln.  
Und ein Blick voller Versprechungen.

Sein Opfer atmete erleichtert auf.  
Sie würde ihn Wiedersehen.  
So unwissend, naiv und dumm.  
Verschwand sie mit schnellen Schritten in die Nacht.

Seine letzten Worte nicht hörend.  
Was hätte sie wohl bei diesen Gedacht?  
,,Warte nur meine kleine Nonne,  
auf die nächste Nacht."


End file.
